The history of the medicinal uses of gums (resins, oleo-resins, etc.) of vegetable origin from preclassical antiquity to ca. 1900. Beginning with the Babylonian, Egyptian, and Biblical reports, the Greco-Roman, Medieval, Renaissance, and Early Modern periods will be studied with respect to medicinal uses of vegetable gums. Relevant data from botany, pharmacology, chemistry, geography, and the arts will be used to support my findings. The study will be documented with reference to relevant studies in their original languages.